All I Ever Wanted
by Jennifer10
Summary: Takes place during the finale. Chandler and Monica have a moment with the babies. They both come to terms with the fact that they while they are losing Joey to L.A. and Rachel to Paris, they have a whole new beginning and everything they've ever wanted.RR


Monica placed another pile of plates in one of the boxes when she looked over at the crib which held the now several hours old, Jack and Erica Bing. She looked over at the door, her husband was still over at Joey's. She had just destroyed their foosball table, an act in which she enjoyed a little too much and she knew they were probably over there together, bonding. She smiled when she thought of Joey and Chandler and their friendship. She knew how much her husband was going to miss having Joey so close, so she figured she'd give him the time he needed to say goodbye to his best friend. She didn't mind. She loved to pack on her own and she had the babies, those glorious wonderful babies. She had waited so long.

She walked over to the crib and knelt down, staring at the two sleeping newborns. When she was a little girl, she had three goals. She wanted to be a chef, she wanted to be married and she wanted to have children. There were so many times when she wondered if those dreams would ever come to fruition, especially when it came to children and marriage because unlike her job performance, she really had no control as to when she would finally get to be a mom and a wife. There were failed relationships with both Richard and Pete. There was the news that she could not have children. It felt like the universe sometimes had other plans for her but now it all seemed to come together in such a wonderful way.

She had literally fallen for the boy next door which always made her smile. If someone had told her ten years ago that Chandler Bing would end up being her husband, she probably would have told that person to please put down the crack pipe and run away. But as she looked back, the signs were there and after all, they did have that pact, if neither one were married by they were forty...well, they made good on that pact a few years earlier than planned. She could not imagine now being with anyone but Chandler, the man who just seemed to get her. She knew she was far from perfect. She was quite aware of her flaws, anal, loud, obsessively neat, sometimes shrill. She knew sometimes she probably treated her husband more like a child than a partner although she never meant to. Chandler seemed to understand that and was often more than happy to put her back in her place which she appreciated. She knew she had a difficult personality and loved that Chandler could take her on and in turn she hoped she did a good job at calming him which she thought she did and then when he proposed, when he could not stop crying and neither could she. When Phoebe, Rachel and Joey had told her about Chandler's stupid "I Hate Marriage" plan, it all seemed so crystal clear. He had been planning on proposing at that restaurant and she felt so guilty for ruining that but things all worked out and she could check off that goal.

Chandler had been so wonderful when they found out they could not have children. He held her as she cried, would not let go of her until she told him to. It had been heart wrenching as she felt that dream, that one last dream that seemed to be vanishing but Chandler took charge. They had options, they'd look into them and now she had two babies as she stared at them, tears began to fall. She had waited so long.

"So I think you owe Joey a new foosball table," Chandler said walking into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Monica looked up at him, still crying. Chandler looked concerned and walked towards her. "Mon?"

"I have everything I've ever wanted. I...I accomplished my goals. I'm married...to a wonderful man-" Monica began before noticing Chandler biting his bottom lip. She let out a snort, "thank you for not making a joke right now."

Chandler let out a laugh. Monica knew him too well and it was difficult. He had a joke in mind, but it just didn't seem like the time.

"But...Chandler...and I have two babies and...oh my G-d. I have everything."

"I know. Me too," Chandler smiled as he sat next to her, placing his arm around her and kissing her. Monica wiped the tears away from her face. She and Chandler remained kneeled together in front of the crib.

"How are you? About leaving Joey?"

"Actually, Joey is also leaving me," Chandler said.

"What?" Monica asked, looking at her husband. Chandler's face suddenly fell. Monica gently touched his cheek as he took a deep breath.

"He uh just told me that he's moving to Los Angeles."

"Oh, Chandler."

"His new agent apparently got him auditions and...I'm okay, it's stupid right? To get upset...we got kids and...G-d, they're beautiful," Chandler said as he looked at the sleeping newborns, Monica watched him closely as he drew in a long breath and quickly wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Chandler, you can miss him. I'm gonna miss Rachel. G-d, the four of us. We had so much fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah..it's strange though."

"What is?"

"When Joey first moved in...I thought he was a dumb ass. A meat headed dumb ass," Chandler said which made Monica laugh. "I mean...well, first the guy thought I was gay and then...I had to teach him how to use the answering machine...but and it...I know I'm being weird."

"No, you're not. G-d...we get everything we've ever wanted but...then we're losing everyone. G-d, do you think we'll find people we love as much as those guys?"

"No," Chandler said.

"No?"

"Those four are special. There's no one else like Phoebe or Joey...or Ross or Rachel."

"I don't want to leave them...and yet at the same time, I am so happy because I have these two and I have you and it's all ever wanted but how come having it...means we have to lose those four. I don't wanna lose Rachel and Joey. I don't want to lose Phoebe either."

Both Monica and Chandler were crying as they held onto each other, still staring at their two new bundles. They had both gotten what they had dreamt of but it made no sense that as they got what they wanted, they had to lose what they had never planned to lose.

"But we will have new friends...friends with kids," Chandler said.

"Yeah. Friends with kids. It's gonna be good and thank you, Chandler. I mean, you were responsible for getting me Erica and Jack. I mean, if you hadn't run after Erica and hadn't convinced her...I wouldn't have gotten them. So we're gonna be okay, me and you. I mean, Joey and Rachel maybe leaving but I still have you."

"You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Monica smiled as she held Chandler closer. The couple continued to look at Erica and Jack while both lost in their own thoughts. They were both losing. Chandler was losing Joey and Monica was losing Rachel, but at the same time both were struck by the simple thought, the thought that Monica had been having that they both finally got everything they had always wanted. They were officially a family.


End file.
